


Pink Turns To Blue

by MissingTime



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingTime/pseuds/MissingTime
Summary: Wolf, struggling with the trauma she endured for her whole life, pushes aside her feelings for Kipo in favor of Mandu's unconditional love. As time goes on, her love becomes deeper and more obsessive. Soon, she becomes completely dependent on Mandu's love.Her friends try to help her as best as they can, but all of the emotional support they can offer means little to Wolf's fractured mind. She needs help that they simply cannot provide.As Wolf's mental health worsens, she depends more and more on Mandu's love. Can her friends save her from her downward spiral, or will she succumb to the darkness and perversions she fought so hard against?
Relationships: Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), One-sided Kipo/Wolf, Wolf/Mandu
Comments: 32
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get back into writing fanfiction again with this silly little crack pairing. If you're unfamiliar with my crack pairings, you should probably know that I don't take my writing too seriously. However, when I write romance, especially when I'm writing a crack pairing, I don't usually try to make it obvious that I find the pairing to be a bit strange, because I know that every crack pairing is someone's OTP.

It seemed to be my destiny to fall in love with people and mutes who would never reciprocate my feelings. It was probably better that way. Being in love with someone made you weak.

Or maybe I’m wrong about that. I was wrong when I thought that being alone made me stronger, because I became so much stronger when I started making friends. If Kipo hadn’t come into my life, I would never have become as strong as I now was.

How could she have been so ignorant of my feelings towards her? I thought that we shared some kind of weird bond, that she could always tell when I was happy, sad, angry, or in love. Maybe she always knew that I loved her, but she chose to never acknowledge how I felt because she didn’t want to reject me.

It didn’t really matter. Since I couldn’t have Kipo, I moved onto someone else who did reciprocate my feelings. Or at least, I liked to think that she reciprocated my feelings, she might have just been dating me for the food. Heck, she might not have even known that we were dating.

I held the slice of cheese in my mouth in front of the pig who sat in front of me. I would have never dreamed of doing something like that in one of the burrows where someone could have seen me, so it was good that there was never a shortage of abandoned apartments to hide in.

Mandu happily moved towards my mouth, and our lips connected as she gobbled the piece of cheese. When I felt her tongue gently lap at my lips when the cheese had been eaten, I pretended that maybe she actually enjoyed the kiss because she was kissing me, not because she was eating a tasty treat.

“Heh, it’s kind of funny, isn’t it? Thanks to Kipo, I made so many new friends. But, the only one who loved me is you, a mute,” once I had heard what I had said I felt bad. Kipo loved me, Benson loved me, and Dave loved me. I was very loved, but not in the way that I wanted to be.

“A mute and a human. Not that I want to try it, but what would our babies look like if we could, you know, have them?” Mandu didn’t answer me with words, she just tilted her head slightly as she stared at me.

Of course I was fully aware that she couldn’t understand a word that I said, that was part of the reason why I fell in love with her. I could vent to her for hours and she wouldn’t say a single word to anybody.

Our first date was actually just me taking her to an empty apartment and ranting to her about Kipo for a few hours. At the end of my rant I claimed that if Kipo didn’t want me I would find someone who did. Mandu, the sweetest pig in the entire world, licked me on my cheek to try and cheer me up. When I looked into her beautiful eyes filled with love and compassion, I knew that I was in love with her. It didn’t really matter too much that she wasn’t in love with me.

“Would you like another kiss?” I reached for a piece of cheese before I could see if Mandu nodded her head. I didn’t need to wait for her answer, because I knew what she wanted all of the time. She was always hungry, and she always wanted food. She wasn’t the most complex creature in the world.

When I placed the piece of cheese into my mouth, I glanced at the couch in the living room. It was old, it smelled a bit, and it looked like it was more than large enough to accommodate a young love-sick girl kissing her beloved mute.

I grinned as an idea appeared in my head. A very bad idea that made me grateful that Kipo was nowhere near the room and wouldn’t be able to see what I was about to do.

My wolf pelt had already been laid out on the floor. I would wear it outside of the room because it made me feel safe and strong, but when I was on a date with Mandu I didn’t want to feel strong. I wanted to feel like I was placing myself in a vulnerable position, as though I was letting down my guard completely with someone I loved.

I was comfortable enough to make myself a little bit more vulnerable with Mandu, I was comfortable enough to take things a bit further in our relationship.

I reached down towards the bottom of my black t-shirt, and I tried to pull it over my head with a single graceful movement. That definitely did not work, and the shirt predictably got stuck in my hair. It took a fair amount of tugging until I finally managed to pull it completely over my head, and once it was off I tossed it onto the floor.

My bare chest was exposed to the mute. Mandu seemed to be aware of how special the moment was, and she seemed to be fascinated by my small breasts. I hoped that she wasn’t the least bit aroused by my partially naked body, because I wasn’t ready to do anything beyond cuddling, and I wouldn’t be for a very long time.

I walked towards the couch with the piece of cheese still in my mouth, and Mandu followed me. The mute was as smart as a mute like her could be, she knew that if she followed me she would get a tasty piece of cheese, but she had no idea why I wanted to be shirtless when she ate the cheese. Part of why I loved her was because of that kind of innocence. It was also the same reason why I had loved Kipo.

I laid my body down, nestling myself comfortably within the crook of the couch. Mandu quickly crawled onto the piece of furniture with me, and just as I suspected she would, she brushed against my partially naked body as she crawled towards the cheese.

It was probably just my imagination, but she seemed to linger a little bit near my chest, gently brushing her hoof on one of my nipples. It was also probably just my overactive imagination when I thought I saw her smile.

She crawled to the cheese in my mouth, and just as she had done earlier, she connected our lips together as she ate the cheese.

Unlike the previous time, she didn’t move away from me when she had eaten the cheese. Instead, she crawled towards my bare chest and curled up in a ball as she cuddled against my body. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling like a love-sick fool as I saw her lounging like an adorable puppy.

“You’re so cute,” I cooed to myself just like I imagined that Kipo would have if she had been in the room with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recorded a cover of the song Pink Turns To Blue for this story. Check it out if you're interested.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc9OgjWYYcc

“Awww, you’re so cute. You’re like a mom!” I glared at Kipo as I held Mandu in my arms as we walked towards the burrow. The mute had hurt her leg during our latest adventure, and as her secret girlfriend, it was my duty to ensure that she was comfortable, as well as safe, until she recovered.

“This isn’t about being cute, it’s about survival,” I had a hard time believing my half-truth, and I assumed that no one else fully believed me either. Of course, I was carrying Mandu because I wanted her to survive, but I was also doing it because I liked being close to her. I loved holding her in my arms as we walked through the city.

“Aww, it’s so sweet that you care so much about her,” as much as I liked Kipo, I had to admit that she could be very annoying sometimes. Why couldn’t she just enjoy the silence like Mandu?

“We’re a pack, and we all need to be strong to protect each other,” it was my fault that Mandu had gotten hurt. Even if we weren’t secret girlfriends I would have felt obligated to take care of her as she recovered.

Kipo had assured me that her leg wasn’t broken, and I trusted her judgement. The thought of Mandu never walking again terrified me because a part of me wanted her to be reliant on me for the rest of her life. A wicked part of me wanted her to depend on me to carry her around, and that scared me more than anything had ever scared me.

I had taken my eyes off of Mandu for just a moment, I didn’t see what had happened to her. I was too busy dealing with one of the mutes who wanted to kill us to protect her. If I had been just a little stronger, and a little faster, she would have never hurt her leg.

“If you want us all to be strong, how come you don’t feed me any of your tasty snacks?” I froze when I heard what Dave had said. He had seen me and Mandu on a date, he knew about us. He probably told Benson about us, then Benson probably told Troy and Kipo.

I wouldn’t be able to stay with my friends anymore if I knew that they knew what a freak I was. I would need to live alone, just like I had done before. I would leave Mandu with Kipo, of course, because I could never separate her from her friends.

“Tasty snacks? Dave, what are you talking about?” He hadn’t told Benson about the snacks, that was a good thing. If he didn’t know about me and Mandu, then Troy probably didn’t know. But, he might have told Kipo, and if I didn’t shut him up, he might tell everyone.

“Haven’t you noticed that her and Mandu will go missing for a few hours at night? I don’t know where they go, or what they do, but Mandu always comes back with a full stomach,” I exhaled a sigh of relief. Dave had no idea what I was doing with Mandu, so it was safe to assume that no one else did either. As long as Kipo didn’t realize how attracted I was to Mandu, she probably wouldn’t assume that I was taking her out on dates.

Then again, I was carrying Mandu as though she was the most precious mute in the entire world. Kipo was a smart girl, and it would be insulting to her intelligence to assume that she couldn’t figure out the mystery of what I did with Mandu when we were alone.

“Awww, Wolf, you and Mandu have girl’s nights. That’s so cute!” Kipo tried to hug me, but I moved away from her before she could get too close. There was no way I was going to risk her accidentally hurting Mandu a little more.

“What’s wrong, Wolf? Why are you so embarrassed? It’s totally fine that you want some alone time with your girlfriend,” why did she have to say it like that? Did she know, or suspect what was actually going on?

No, she probably didn’t suspect anything. She wasn’t the type of girl who wouldn’t be honest about her feelings. If she did think that me and Mandu kissed each other when we were alone, she would have said something to me.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” that was an understatement. There was nothing in the world that I wanted to do less than talk about my relationship with Mandu. I knew that it was wrong, but I didn’t really care. It was so hard to see my friends hooking up with other people while I had no one to kiss, or hug, or cuddle with.

Didn’t I deserve to be happy with a special someone, even if that special someone was a tiny blue mute?

“Yeah Wolf, why are you so embarrassed? It’s not like you’re kissing Mandu or something, that would just be gross,” a quick kick was enough to shut Dave up.

“I would never kiss a mute. Don’t ever imply that I would,” I turned around to give Dave a burning glare. “Not even as a joke,” Dave cowered in front of me, and if he hadn’t almost discovered my secret I might have felt bad for him.

“Well, umm, that sucks. I guess that means that I won’t ever have a shot with you. Not that I would want that or anything,” I raised my foot threateningly. “Actually, I’ll just shut up now.”

“You’d better stay quiet,” I looked down and I saw that Mandu was also glaring at Dave. The atmosphere felt tense, and I wondered if perhaps I was defending myself a bit too strongly. They might have all suspected that perhaps there was something going on between me and Mandu if I was going to argue so strongly against it.

Or, hopefully, all of my friends saw what was going on as being completely normal for me. I was always the odd girl, the outcast, that was why no one in the burrows could ever have loved me like Mandu could. That was why I was with her and not with someone else.

I loved Mandu, but I would probably love her a lot more, or at least I wouldn’t have had to hide our relationship, if she wasn’t a mute.

“It’s okay Wolf, we’re just having some fun. We all know that you would never even dream of kissing Mandu. I mean, you probably don’t want to kiss anyone, let alone a blue pig,” I had only wanted to punch a few creatures more than I had wanted to punch Benson at that moment.

“Yeah, why would I want to kiss anyone,” I sneered. “I guess I’ll always just be a lone wolf.”


	3. Chapter 3

A stadium filled with gold. That was the legacy that Scarlemagne would leave behind when he died. He went crazy and filled a stadium with gold.

Gold wasn’t really a valued commodity in the new world. You couldn’t eat it, and no one aside from Scarlemagne really wanted it around. It was pretty much useless, but it looked nice, and some mutes did seem to appreciate how malleable it was. You could make pretty much anything from a chunk of gold.

I made a golden spear, but it was absolutely useless. It would bend and break whenever I used it to strike pretty much anything harder than a bone. Iron and steel were both far more preferable metals to work with.

The only reason why I had taken a small chunk of gold from the stadium was because Kipo had pretty much forced us all to watch some kind of romance movie about two scientists in love defeating aliens with the power of science.

I was so bored throughout the entire movie. Mandu was on one end of the couch, Kipo was in the middle, and the rest of our friends were on the other side. That was completely expected. Dave, Benson, and Troy wanted to be as far away from me as possible, even when we were just hanging out like normal friends. Only Kipo and Mandu wanted to be near me.

Mandu was lounging with her belly facing me, as though she was inviting me nestle my head on her and let me use her as a pillow. I didn’t need much incentive to lay my head upon the mute’s body, and the smile on her face when I did warmed my cold heart.

I woke up 15 minutes before the end of the movie when Mandu crawled towards the bowl of popcorn that Kipo was holding. It hurt to be reminded that Mandu would never love me as much as I loved her. All that I would ever be to her was a person who gave her food, and she would leave me alone for a bowl of popcorn.

“How would you feel if someone got you a ring?” Benson asked Troy the question when he saw that one of the scientists had given the other a gold ring. I stopped paying attention to whatever was going on around me as I drifted into my thoughts about how Mandu would look wearing a golden ring.

A golden ring on one of her legs to serve as a reminder, mainly to me, that wherever she went, whatever she did, whoever she decided to share a meal with, didn’t matter because she would always belong to me.

So, I travelled to the stadium filled with gold, and I carved out a small chunk, then I hid it in my wolf pelt so that no one would possibly find it. I didn’t trust my friends not to snoop through my things, except for Kipo.

For two weeks I would spent an hour each night molding the chunk of gold into a ring that Mandu could wear.

When the ring was finished I was left with a dilemma. How could I give the ring to Mandu without making my friends suspicious? There had to be some way that I could give the ring to Mandu and have everyone assume that it was just a platonic thing.

“Hey, Kipo. When do you think Mandu’s birthday is?” I had tried to act non-chalant as I asked the question, and I hoped that I didn’t look suspicious. Kipo smiled as she gently stroked the blue mute lying on her lap.

“I don’t think that we’ll ever know when Mandu was born. But, we do know the day that we met and became friends. Maybe that can be her birthday,” I didn’t remember the exact day we had met, but Kipo remembered. She told me that Mandu’s birthday would be in a month.

During the little celebration, Kipo baked a cake for the mute, as well as all of the guests, to enjoy. Everyone else gave Mandu some kind of food, and I was the only one to give her something that she couldn’t eat.

“A gold bracelet, that’s so cool! Where did you find that?” I tried to maintain a stoic expression when I heard Kipo’s question as I placed the ring on Mandu’s leg.

“I didn’t find it. I made it myself,” I admired the four letters engraved onto the gold ring, ‘Wolf’. Every time that Mandu looked down, she would see the ring, she would see my name, and she would know that she belonged to me, and no one else.

Unless Kipo got her a ring, of course. But, she probably wouldn’t do that.

“Wow, Wolf. I knew that you and Mandu were close, but I didn’t think that you would make her a friendship bracelet,” it wasn’t a bracelet, it was a ring. But I wasn’t going to correct her. It didn’t matter what Kipo thought the ring was, all that mattered was what I knew that it was. A secret symbol of love between two secret lovers.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I could make you one for your birthday if you want,” she hugged me. She told me that she wanted a friendship bracelet just like the one I had given to Mandu. I couldn’t remember exactly what she had said because so much of my attention was focused on Mandu.

I liked to think that, even though Mandu might not have known exactly what the ring meant to me, she understood that it was important, and that she was privileged to have received it.

That was what I had to settle for, and that was enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A heart-shaped box of chocolates was what lovers would share with each other, or at least that’s what Kipo and Benson told me as they prepared their boxes of chocolates to give to their crushes. It wouldn’t take a genius to come to the conclusion that Mandu, my secret lover who adored food in all forms, would appreciate a box of chocolates to snack on.

Chocolate was one of the most valued foods available. It was usually the first thing that would be snatched up when stores were raided. I didn’t get too many opportunities to eat chocolate before I met Kipo, but in the burrows, chocolate wasn’t common, but it wasn’t rare either, so I had a fair amount of opportunities to eat it.

I didn’t spend too much time gathering the chocolate, and I didn’t waste my time putting together a heart-shaped box. I knew that Mandu would only care about the chocolate, not the package that it came in.

“Ooooh, Wolf, who are the chocolates for?” Of course, Kipo would walk into the room at that specific time with her box of chocolates. I rolled my eyes as I finished tying a bow onto the small cardboard box.

“They’re not for anyone,” I really hoped that Kipo would leave the room and forget about my box of chocolates. But, knowing what my luck was usually like, I guessed that Kipo would ask me a few more questions before she left.

“Wolf, it’s obvious you have a crush on someone. You’ve been smiling a lot more, for one thing. I didn’t want to say anything, but, we all know that you’re in love with someone,” I felt a chill in my spine and a horrible feeling in my stomach. They all suspected that I was in love, and it probably wouldn’t be too long until they started trying to find out who I was in love with.

I needed to be far more careful with what I did with Mandu. I needed to be quicker, quieter, and I would need to take her out on fewer dates.

“You don’t have to tell me until you’re ready. I don’t care who you’re with as long as you’re happy,” I felt my eyes twitch and I shook my head. It was easy for her to say that when she had no idea who I loved.

“Kipo,” I wasn’t sure of what I wanted to say to her. “Kipo, this girl is very special to me. When I’m ready, I’ll tell you who she is, but I can’t tell you right now,” I was lying. I knew that I would never tell Kipo about Mandu because I knew that there was no way that she could ever understand our relationship.

I was absolutely terrified because I couldn’t turn back time, I couldn’t become a girl who hadn’t kissed a pig, went on dates with a pig, and cuddled partially naked with a pig. I was committed to the relationship, as strange as it was, and if I abandoned it I knew that I couldn’t tell anyone about it.

The reason why I started the relationship with Mandu in the first place was because I felt like an outsider in our group of friends. Kipo, Dave, Benson, and later Troy were always different from me. They never told me directly, but it was obvious that I was the outlier in the group, the girl who just didn’t quite fit in.

Just like with my old wolfpack, I was the outsider, and all that I wanted was to be with another outsider so that I wouldn’t feel as alone.

Mandu was, of course, the perfect choice. I could kiss her, I could vent to her, I could just be with her for hours and she would never stop loving me. But, more importantly, she could never tell the others anything that I told her, or anything that I did with her. No one could keep a secret as well as Mandu.

“So, you’re into girls,” Kipo giggled to herself. “That’s so sweet. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m not into girls, but if I was I’d probably be into you. Like, just look at you,” she squeezed my bicep and I was proud of how firm it must have felt in her hand. “You’re gorgeous, you’re strong, and any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Erm, thanks Kipo,” even though I was becoming increasingly dependent on Mandu, I couldn’t deny that I had a bit of a crush on Kipo that refused to fade away. When she was staring into my eyes, and feeling my bicep, I felt those annoying feelings compelling me to kiss her on her lips.

“Hey, Kipo, can you do something for me?” She nodded her head, and annoyingly, she refused to let go of my arm. “I’m not Benson, I’m not ready to have everyone know what I am. Can you please promise me that you won’t look into this any further?” I paused for a moment when I felt a wet tear drip from my eye. “Please.”

She wrapped her arms around me and she pulled me into a hug. Me and Mandu could do a lot of things together, but we couldn’t hug like that. She would never be able to wrap her arms around me like Kipo, or pretty much any human, could.

“It’s okay, Wolf, I’ll respect your privacy, and I promise that I’ll be fine with whoever you’re dating. Even if it’s Mandu, I’d be totally fine with it,” my face paled and I was glad that Kipo couldn’t see it.

“Kipo, I…” I shook my head. “Would you really be happy for me, no matter who I was dating, even if it was a mute?” She released me from her hug and she allowed me to see her bright, warm smile.

“Of course I would. Heh, it’s kind of funny actually, I always thought that you would end up with a mute if you ended up with anyone. You always seemed more comfortable around mutes than with me and Benson,” of course she would say that she would accept me no matter who I dated. It was so easy to say that you would accept anyone for who they were until you actually had to accept them for being weird.


	5. Chapter 5

During the day when I needed to hide my feelings for Mandu from everyone, I was unable to appreciate how beautiful the mute really was. She was adorable, and even when we were alone I didn’t tell her how pretty she looked as often as I should have.

The only time that I ever really took the time to fully appreciate her beauty was when the moonlight shone down upon her when I was carrying her to the place where we would have a date that night.

I held her in front of my face as she was bathed in the light of the yellow moon. I studied every contour on her body, I took in the affection I could see in her eyes, and I admired the way that she seemed so relaxed in my grip. She trusted me to take care of her, and I trusted her to always allow me to protect her. We both needed each other, even though she might not have totally realized what that meant.

“You’re really pretty,” I gently nuzzled her snout with my nose. “I don’t tell you that often enough. Heh, I guess no one does. Only a freak like me would think that you’re pretty, right?” I shifted her around so that I was holding her like a baby, and I started to gently rub her stomach.

“I can’t believe I could have eaten you. I bet you would have tasted good, but, well, my life would suck without you,” it was hard to admit that my life became much better when I met Kipo and Mandu. When I was alone, things were so hard, and I was so lonely. When I met Kipo, I wasn’t quite as lonely anymore, and I was very grateful for that.

“Ah-choo!” I instinctively spun myself around when I heard a familiar voice sneeze. I almost adopted a battle stance, but I stopped myself from doing that because I would have dropped Mandu. I wasn’t surprised that whoever had sneezed had apparently hidden themselves from my view.

I was disciplined, and my ears were like the ears of a predator. My friends were not nearly as disciplined as I was, and their lips were like those of prey. All that I had to do was wait, and I knew that eventually, they would reveal themselves.

“Dave, be quiet. I think she heard you,” Benson revealed himself far more quickly than I expected him to.

“Dude, I can’t help it! It’s dusty!” At least Benson had the common sense to whisper, Dave simply shouted at his friend as though he had forgotten that he was trying to hide from me.

Aside from rubbing our noses together, I hadn’t done anything weird with Mandu while I was walking to the site of our latest date. They probably hadn’t seen me do anything that would imply that the relationship between Mandu and I wasn’t entirely platonic. As far as I knew, my secret was safe.

But, did that matter? Part of the reason why I loved the dates with Mandu, and why they were so special to me, was because it was pretty much the only time that I could truly relax. When me and Mandu were alone in a room together, the rest of the world disappeared. If I had to worry about being followed by Dave and Benson, I couldn’t relax.

“Let’s go, Mandu,” I was fuming, and there was nothing I wanted to do more than to confront the two idiots who had followed me. Why couldn’t I just be happy? Why did something stupid always have to happen?

“Wait, Wolf, stop. Look, we’re sorry,” Benson stepped out through the door of one of the buildings. “I don’t know what’s going on, but you’ve been acting weird lately and, well, we care about you. We just wanted to know that you’re okay.”

“Why didn’t you just ask me? Are you afraid of me?” Benson turned his head away from me so that he wouldn’t need to answer my questions.

“Of course we’re afraid of you! Your name is literally Wolf. Why wouldn’t we be terrified of you?” Dave wasn’t wrong. I knew that my friends were scared of me, I knew that I didn’t fit in with the group.

“You’re not helping, Dave,” I growled and I felt myself losing control of my temper. I wanted to scream, and shout, and let it all out. I wanted to tell them exactly what I felt about them.

“He’s right, he’s completely right,” I growled. “This is why I sneak out to be with Mandu. She doesn’t see me as a freak, she just sees me as a normal girl,” I was only barely holding back my tears.

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to always be the outcast, the misfit, the girl who doesn’t fit in?” I wiped the tears from my face on my shoulder. “I need this more than you will ever know. Please don’t take it away from me.”

There was a tense silence between us. Dave and Benson seemed unsure of how to respond to seeing someone who apparently terrified them crying in front of them. Mandu could tell that there was something wrong with me, but I didn’t think that she knew what that something was.

“I know how you feel. I know how it feels to feel like you don’t belong, and I know what it’s like to need to be with someone like you. If that’s what Mandu is to you then, well, you can have all the alone time you need with her,” Benson smiled reassuringly and he tried to approach me, but I backed away from him.

“We just wanted to know that you’re okay. You are okay, right?” No, I wasn’t okay, and I would never be okay.

“Yes, I’m fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

I didn’t think that Wolf would enjoy the movie that I had picked for us to watch. I didn’t know what kind of movie she wanted to watch, and I didn’t ask her. Maybe next time we would watch something that she would have stayed awake to watch, but that time we decided to watch something that interested me and Benson.

She fell asleep with her head pressed against Mandu’s belly, which was pretty adorable. Wolf was a cute girl, and her wolf pelt only made her look cuter. Sure, she could probably kill me, but if I didn’t know how strong she was I would just assume that she was an innocent little girl.

“Mandu,” Wolf mumbled in her sleep. She adjusted her body so that her head was tilted to the side, rather than lying flat on Mandu’s belly. Her hand had moved up to stroke the pig lazily lounging on the side of the couch. I wished that I had a camera to take a picture of the adorable scene.

“Mmmm, I love you so much,” Wolf did something that surprised me when she puckered her lips and kissed Mandu’s belly. The pig seemed to smile when she felt the soft touch of Wolf’s lips.

I had known that Wolf and Mandu had gotten closer ever since we had decided to make the burrow our long-term home. It was adorable how Wolf would treat Mandu like she was an adorable puppy, and it was sweet how Mandu responded to Wolf’s affections.

“Hey! Why didn’t anyone make popcorn?” Thankfully, Wolf wasn’t woken up by Dave. I decided to pause the movie and make popcorn to appease him, mainly because I had stopped watching the movie to watch Wolf instead.

The popcorn popping in the microwave didn’t wake Wolf up, which was good. She deserved to relax for a while. Troy and Benson didn’t seem to be paying much attention to either Wolf or the movie.

When the popcorn was finished popping, I poured it into a bowl, and I brought it to my friends. I was surprised to see that all of them were apparently staring at Wolf as though she had grown a second head.

“Umm, guys, is everything okay?” They didn't even seem to notice me, all of their attention was focused on Wolf. It took me a moment to realize why.

At the end of the couch, Wolf’s lips were pressed against Mandu’s mouth in a kiss. Mandu didn’t seem at all surprised, or even the least bit uncomfortable. It almost felt as though both of them were so used to kissing that they would do it instinctively without even realizing it.

“It seems like our girl has got a crush,” Benson whispered. “Who do you think she’s thinking about?” For just a moment I had thought that perhaps Wolf and Mandu were a couple, but thankfully Benson was there to act as a voice of reason.

Of course, Wolf and Mandu weren’t a couple. Wolf was asleep and she had no idea who she was kissing. She was probably imagining kissing me, or, erm, one of the many other people she interacted with.

Wolf didn’t really talk to many people or mutes aside from me, Mandu, and sometimes Benson. She mostly just spent her time alone or with Mandu. If she was developing a crush on someone, she probably wouldn’t ever tell them, or if she did it would probably be very awkward.

“Who knows? She’s never really shown any interest in anyone, but that might be because she’s not an open book like the rest of you,” Troy lightly teased us with a smile on his face as he wrapped his hand around Benson’s hand. The teenage boy blushed in response, and the cuteness of the two of them momentarily distracted me from how adorable, yet creepy, Wolf was acting.

“Guys, don’t you see, we have to find out who this mystery person is. Then we can set Wolf up with them. Think about how happy she’ll be, she might even thank us,” the last part was meant to be a joke. Wolf could be cold, and it took a while for her to open up or show gratitude if anyone did something nice for her. But, we were her friends, and I knew that she appreciated us, and she wouldn’t hesitate to speak her mind, whether it was to thank us or scold us.

“I think that we should just leave her alone and not push her into a relationship that she isn’t ready for. I mean, who are we to decide what’s best for her?” Troy had a good point, but Wolf was never good with feelings. If we left things entirely up to Wolf, things might not end well.

“Dude, she’s making out with a pig. She needs help of some kind.”


	7. Chapter 7

A thin layer of water clung to my skin after I had taken my bath. My baths were different from the baths that my friends took. When Kipo bathed, she would fill a tub with hot water, then she would climb into the tub and scrub herself clean.

I didn’t do that. When I bathed, I would simply take a wet cloth and rub it all over my body to get rid of all of my sweat. Outside of the burrow, the smell of sweat could have gotten me killed, so I made a habit of bathing often.

Mandu had walked into my room when I was finished bathing. I smiled when I saw her, and I gave her a gentle stroke with my moist hand.

“If you had come in just a few minutes earlier, you would have seen me naked,” no one had ever seen me completely naked, as far as I knew, and I was ashamed to admit that it excited me that Mandu could have been the first.

“You’re such a good girl,” I cooed to the mute as I continued to stroke her. “I think that you deserve a treat.”

I moved away from the bed towards a cookie that I had placed on my nightstand. I hadn’t planned on going on a date with Mandu for at least a couple of days, and I had planned on eating the cookie as a nighttime snack. But, plans tended to change.

I placed the cookie in my mouth like I usually did, and I held it in my teeth. Then, I laid my body on the bed beside Mandu. Just as she had done many times before, she crawled up to my mouth and joined our lips together as she ate the cookie.

A knock on my door brought me out of the moment. I was careless and I had left my door open. If the person who had knocked didn’t respect my privacy they might have seen something that they shouldn’t have seen.

“Hey, can I come in?” Kipo’s overly enthusiastic voice rang through the room. That was part of the reason why I was rarely ever intimate with Mandu in the burrow. Anyone could walk in and see me at any time. I also tended to let my guard down when I was with Mandu. I normally wouldn’t have been so careless, so stupid.

“Yeah, you can come in,” I sat up on the bed and held Mandu in my lap as Kipo stepped out from behind the door into my room. She was holding a pizza and smiling widely. It was obvious what she wanted, and normally I would have loved to hang out with her, but she had come at such a bad time. I was so comfortable, so relaxed, and I had just taken a bath. I was having such a good night by myself, and I didn’t want to leave my room to hang out with Kipo.

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie? You can pick whichever one you want and we’ll watch it with you,” they wanted me to hang out with them, and they were giving me the option to choose the movie. It felt like they were treating me like a pet, not a friend. Offering me a treat to do what they wanted me to do just like I would offer Mandu a treat to do what I wanted her to do.

Maybe I was no better than them, and my relationship with Mandu wasn’t a healthy one. Maybe, instead of a secret lover and confidant, I was simply treating her as a pet. If I truly loved her, I needed to stop doing that.

“Alright, I’ll be there in a few minutes. I just need to do something first, something important,” she nodded her head, and she continued to smile brightly at me.

“Okay, Wolf, we’ll be waiting for you,” she turned around and walked down the hall, leaving me alone with Mandu.

“Hey, Mandu. I need to know if you’re fine with this, with us. It’s probably a little too late to ask this, but, I am new to relationships and stuff. I hope you can forgive me for treating you like a pet. You deserve better,” she gently jumped up and licked my lips.

“I hope that means that you’re fine with this, and you aren’t just licking at a few stray crumbs,” she couldn’t say anything to me, but I could tell that she was giving me her consent in her own way. She did love me, and she was more than willing to allow me to continue our relationship.

“Come on, Mandu, let’s go watch a movie,” I said to Mandu with a smile. “We’ll watch whatever movie you want,” it took me only a moment to realize that I had said exactly what Kipo had said to me.

“Wait, no, this can’t be about what you or I want. It should be about what we want,” I could be so melodramatic sometimes.

“So, umm, you like food, right, and I like scary movies. So, maybe we could watch a scary movie about food?” I tried to think of the movies that we had available. Horror movies about food weren’t a very common thing, I could only think of one or two, and I hadn’t watched either of them.

“Do you think that we should watch Attack of The Killer Tomatoes?” Mandu happily nodded her head when she heard me say the title of the movie. She was probably excited to watch a movie about tomatoes while sitting in my lap eating pizza, and if she was happy, I would be happy.

“Okay, let’s go watch this movie. Maybe it will be good,” it was not a good movie at all, but I didn’t care because I could be watching the worst movie in the world, and I would be happy as long as we were watching it together.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up from a nap covered with sweat and I felt a nameless darkness all throughout my body. My face was scrunched up, and all that I wanted to do was cry.

“Breathe, breathe,” it wasn’t the first time that sort of thing had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. My body was telling me to feel bad, to cry, to scream, and I needed to control myself or else I would do something that I would regret.

“Breathe, breathe,” tears were streaming down my face, and my hands were shaking. I felt like I needed to hit something, hurt someone, hurt myself, cut myself with the nearest sharp object I could get my hands on.

“Breathe,” I curled up into a fetal position, and as I tried to get my hands to stop shaking I reflected upon the fact that my sobs sounded a bit like laughs.

“Breathe, breathe, breathe,” I tried to fill my lungs with as much air as possible, but it was so difficult when all that my body wanted to do was cry.

I couldn’t even remember why I was crying in the first place, I didn’t know why I couldn’t control myself. I wanted to calm myself down, but I couldn’t, and that terrified me. There was nothing scarier than the feeling of not being in control of your own body.

I felt a tongue lick a tear from my cheek, and I immediately knew that it was Mandu. The mute was there to comfort me when I needed her most, just like she always had.

I repositioned myself, and I hugged the mute tightly against my chest. I felt her soothing heartbeat anchor me to the world around me. It would be so easy to retreat inward, to lose myself to the sadness, to the darkness. I didn’t want to think about what would happen if I didn’t have Mandu as my anchor.

“Breathe,” I was regaining control of my body, I no longer felt as though I couldn’t control the flow of tears streaming from my eyes. My face remained scrunched, but I was sure that would subside in just a few minutes. As long as Mandu was with me, I didn’t need to worry about succumbing to the darkness.

“Breathe.”


	9. Chapter 9

“People died here,” I felt as though I needed to say that to myself as I walked through the abandoned hallways. Kipo told me that the building was a hospital, and that there would probably be a fair amount of medicine waiting for someone like me to scavenge it. She also claimed that certain things that I would find would kill me.

What I needed wasn’t medicine, it was a book about freaks like me who were attracted to animals. I needed to know if I could be cured, and if I should be cured.

I found a room full of books, and I tried to search through them to find what I needed, but I gave up after only a few minutes. The books were all so big, and so boring. I would open the books, stare at the pages filled with text and complicated diagrams, then I would close them. I needed something that I wouldn’t need Kipo to explain to me.

After just a little bit more searching, I discovered a desk with a drawer filled with papers that were in pretty good condition. I flipped through the papers until I found one that seemed eerily suited to my situation.

An Adolescent with Bestiality Behaviour: Psychological Evaluation and Community Health Concerns.

I smiled to myself as I pulled out the paper. I skipped to the end to see what it recommended as a way to treat the person, or if people like me should be treated at all.

They were also asked to opt for cognitive behavioural therapy sessions for the patient, which may help him in dealing with alcohol as well as with current sexually deviant behaviour and associated issues.

Okay, that didn’t apply to me. There wasn’t enough alcohol available for me to have a problem with it, not that I would have if there was. It also didn’t seem like the paper would provide me with any answers on how to cure myself, but it might tell me why I was the way that I was.

I scanned the paper for something that would connect the man to me, something that would explain what was wrong with me.

This was also reflected in the personality analysis, which outlined him as a highly vigilant and less trusting person.

That part seemed like it fit me pretty well. I was always vigilant, and I rarely trusted anyone until I met Kipo. The wolves who raised me broke me, they turned me into some kind of freak who thought it was okay to date a pig.

Instead, the patient sought to satisfy sexual urges through pseudo-relationships (e.g., Voyeurism) or relationships with partners that are based on disproportionate power (e.g., bestiality, pedophillia).

A pseudo-relationship, that was what I had with Mandu, and it wasn’t healthy for me or her. I knew that, and after skimming through the rest of the paper I understood a little bit better why I was the way that I was.

The betrayal of my pack left a serious impact on me, and I could no longer become intimate with anyone who I could ever even consider would hurt me in the same way. I couldn’t have a romantic relationship with Kipo because there would always be a very small chance that she would hurt me.

It was very obviously wrong what I was doing with Mandu, I knew that, and I knew that I should stop. However, according to the paper, there wasn’t a magical cure that would make me not want to be with Mandu anymore.

Also, I didn’t want to stop being with Mandu. I wasn’t hurting anyone by being with her, and the only reason I wanted to stop was because I was terrified of my friends finding out about the relationship. They were getting so close to finding out about it, and I knew that they would find out eventually.

But, maybe that was just the way I was, and it would always be the way that I was. Maybe, instead of trying to stop being myself, I should accept who I was, good and bad. I wasn’t hurting anyone, and I would never hurt anyone as long as I remained aware of what I was doing.

I needed to determine what line I would never cross with Mandu if I were to continue the relationship. Luckily, as the paper stated, the line was quite easy to figure out.

I smiled to myself as I placed the paper back into the drawer. It has served its purpose, and I would leave the hospital with a better understanding of myself, my condition, and what I needed to do in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

The atmosphere in the room was tense when I brought Mandu home. Kipo, Benson, and Troy were all staring at me from where they were sitting on the couch as I held Mandu in my arms. Something wasn’t right, and I had an idea what that something was.

“Wolf, we know what you’ve been doing with Mandu,” Kipo confirmed that my fears were entirely valid. They knew what I had been doing with Mandu, and they were confronting me about it.

“If I leave right now, you won’t ever find me,” I didn’t know why I made that stupid threat. I just wanted to get out of that room as quickly as possible with Mandu. They didn’t understand why I was doing what I was doing, and they didn’t need to.

“You don’t need to leave, Wolf. We don’t understand why you’re doing this, but, we want to help you,” of course they wanted to help their little pet. That’s all that I was to them, not their friend, but their little pet wolf that they could pet and feed.

But, I did need a lot of help, and I knew that they would try their best to help me. If I ever wanted to live something resembling a normal life, I needed to accept their help.

“How are you going to help me? Are you going to hug me and tell me that everything is going to be alright? Are you going to accept me for who I am, or try to fix me?” I knew what the answer would be, or at least, I thought that I did. Why wouldn’t they try to fix me?

Kipo stood up and walked towards me, and I found myself unable to move as she did. I could see her arm transform into that of a jaguar, and when she was close enough, she placed the jaguar arm on my shoulder.

“Wolf, we’re all a little bit different, and we all accept each other. If being with Mandu makes you happy, we’ll accept you with open arms,” her other arm transformed into a jaguar arm just to accent her point.

“Kipo’s right. I mean, you supported me for being, well, gay, and you’ve always supported me and Troy’s relationship. If this is what makes you happy, I’ll support you,” it was Benson’s turn to walk up to me and place his hand on me. I didn’t normally like being touched, but it did feel kind of nice knowing that my friends supported me.

“Hey, I don’t know you that well, but if Benson supports you being with, well, her, I guess I’ll support you too. Whatever makes you happy,” Troy didn’t place his hand on me, instead, he wrapped his arms around Benson.

“What about Dave?” I had to ask where the mute was. It didn’t really matter to me whether or not he approved of mine and Mandu’s relationship, but it bothered me that he didn’t show up to my intervention, or whatever it was.

“Don’t worry about him, he supports you too. He’s just a baby right now,” my friends were a bunch of freaks, just like I was. It made sense that they would accept me for who I was, even if I was a freak who enjoyed kissing a blue pig.

“I need some time alone, to think,” Kipo smiled at me, and she pulled me into a group hug with the rest of my friends. She was careful not to make the hug tight enough to hurt Mandu, and I was grateful for that. I didn’t know what I would do if something bad happened to her.

“Of course, Wolf. Take all the time you need, figure everything out, and when you’re ready, we’ll support you,” I didn’t deserve to have friends like them. Who else would accept a freak like me?

They left me alone with Mandu in the room, and I felt more relaxed than I had in a very long time. I felt happy, I felt calm, and I felt like I was loved by my friends for who I really was.

“Well, Mandu, what do we do now?” I laid her body onto the bed and she smiled at me. I crawled onto the bed beside her and we stared lovingly into each other’s eyes for a few minutes.

I could hear Kipo walking up to the door, and I sensed that she was spying on me, but for the first time in my life, I didn’t care if she saw what I was about to do.

I leaned in towards Mandu, and I kissed her softly on her lips, then I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her into a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

With the help of Kipo and her mom, the mutes managed to rebuild the amusement park that had been destroyed by Scarlemagne. It wasn’t quite as nice as it had been, but the rats were working on making it look nicer every day.

Most of the more exciting rides were being repaired, the main rides that were available for guests to use were the gentler rides, like the ferris wheel and the merry-go-round. As a result, it became a popular place for Benson, Troy, and the other humans in the burrows to go on dates.

“Come on, Wolf, it’ll be fun. Don’t you want to go on a real date with Mandu?” I glared at the two boys standing in front of me. I didn’t think that it would be fun to carry my girlfriend, a blue pig, around a park while I watched Benson kiss his boyfriend.

“I’m not interested. Go without me,” they seemed so disappointed. Well, Benson seemed disappointed, it didn’t seem to matter too much to Troy if I went with them or stayed home.

“Come on Wolf, Kipo stayed up all night making clothes for Mandu to wear on your date. Do you want to disappoint her?” They made clothes for Mandu to wear on a date without even asking me if I wanted to take her on a date. The thought of that made me feel bad in a way that I couldn’t explain.

What did they think about our relationship? Did they think that I was just a little girl going on playdates with my pet pig? I knew that our relationship was a bit strange, but it felt like they weren’t taking it seriously at all that I was in love with Mandu, for better and for worse.

I wondered how Benson would have felt if Kipo made clothes for him and Troy to wear during their date. I liked to think that they would have felt exactly like I did.

“Where is she?” Benson and Troy both shared a nervous glance at each other when they heard my question. That definitely wasn’t a good sign.

“Kipo took her to the park. We were going to surprise you,” I wasn’t in a good mood, and Benson wasn’t helping. “I mean, we kind of thought you’d be more, romantic. You did give Mandu a gold bracelet after all,” it wasn’t a bracelet, it was a ring.

“I’m not romantic, that’s why I’m dating a pig,” I growled. “I’m glad that you accepted me, but I didn’t want you to get involved. I didn’t want this. I never wanted this to be just a source of entertainment for you,” the two of them were silent, as though they didn’t know how to respond.

“We just want to include you. We want you to be a part of what we do, and we want to be involved with what you do. Kipo made a dress for Mandu because she thought you would like it, we invited you on our date because we thought it would make you happy,” I didn’t like Benson’s tone of voice. It sounded like he was accusing me of something, but he was also genuinely hurt, as well as confused, by how I was acting.

“Wolf, what would make you happy, because we don’t know. When we try to get closer, you push us away. When we give you space, you get all mopey and serious. What do you want?” 

“I don’t know!” I yelled at the two of them, which surprised everyone in the room including me. “I don’t know what I want, but I don’t want this. I don’t want any of you making dresses for my girlfriend, and I don’t want you to treat me like a kid,” the two boys were so still that I believed that my glare turned them to stone.

“I don’t know what I want, but I know what I don’t want,” Troy was the first one to move after a tense moment had passed between us. He walked up to me, but he didn’t touch me like Kipo or Benson would have.

“Is it just the dress that you have a problem with, or us watching you? We can take the dress off, and we can promise to leave you two alone, if that would make you happy,” I didn’t want to say anything, but that sounded pretty good. 

“Or, you could just stay in your room with her, but I don’t think you want that. I think that you want to do something normal with her, just like everyone else does. What’s more normal than a date at the amusement park?” He knew me better than I thought he did, and that caught me off-guard.

I agreed to go with them to the park to see Mandu, and I told them that if I liked the dress I would carry Mandu around the park with it. If I didn’t, then I would take Mandu back to my home.

Much to my chagrin, when I entered the park and I saw Mandu in the dress Kipo made her, I fell in love with the mute a second time. In a pink dress, bathed in the moonlight, held by Kipo, Mandu looked more beautiful than she had ever looked.

“I knew that you would like it,” Kipo said to me as I took Mandu from her arms and nuzzled her.


	12. Chapter 12

“Trust me, Wolf, you’ll love this. There isn’t anything more romantic than a ride on a ferris wheel,” it was bad enough that Kipo managed to convince me to walk around the park with Mandu wearing a dress. Asking me to ride the ferris wheel with Mandu was taking things a step too far.

I wouldn’t admit it to any of my friends, but I had been enjoying spending a night with Mandu in the park. It was nice to walk around with her enjoying the lights, and sampling the food sold by the vendors. It was a bit strange that what they wanted for payment was to watch us eat the food.

“I’m not romantic,” I grumbled. Mandu looked up at the ferris wheel, and to my surprise, it seemed like she was pouting.

“Mandu wants to go on the ferris wheel. If you won’t take her, I’d be more than happy to,” she knew how to get in my head too well.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, me and Mandu boarded the ferris wheel as a couple. The mute running the ride gave Mandu a bit of a funny look when he noticed her dress.

“Humans,” he said with a light smile. “I’ll never understand them.”

When we rose higher into the air, and we got a nice view of the entire park, I silently admitted to myself that Kipo was right, just as she always was. The ferris wheel was incredibly romantic, and I was glad that I had the opportunity to experience it with Mandu.

She looked up at me with a soft expression, and I could tell that she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. We leaned into each other at the same time, and our lips were soon entangled in a kiss.

The lights, the ambient noise from the crowd and the machine, the feeling of Mandu’s sweet lips. Everything about that moment seemed absolutely perfect, and I wanted to savor it because I believed that I would never feel as happy as I did in that moment ever again.

“Woohoo! Yeah! Go Wolf!” I refused to let my friends ruin the moment, and I continued to kiss Mandu until I needed to breathe.

When the kiss was broken, I stared into her wonderful eyes filled with all of the love that I felt for her. For what might have been the first time, I felt as though my feelings towards her were completely reciprocated, and that made my heart feel warm in a way that it never had before.

I pulled her closer towards me, and as we cuddled together on the ride we stared at the stars in the sky, as well as the many lights in the park below.

But, all good things must come to an end. We eventually had to get off of the ride so that another park guest could enjoy themselves as we had. When we stepped off of the ride we were greeted by our friends, as well as a small crowd of onlookers who were creepily staring at us with smiles on their faces.

I instinctively tightened my grip on Mandu, and my muscles tensed as I subconsciously prepared for a fight in case they wanted to take Mandu away from me.

“Wow, Wolf, I wish that Troy would kiss me like that.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a bit of a bad day today, and I would really appreciate a nice comment to cheer me up.

_ Pig Girl _

Two words were written on my door when I got back from my date with Mandu. I had seen blood often enough that I could recognize it easily when I saw it, and I didn’t need to be an expert to know that the blood on my door was fresh.

I cautiously opened the door expecting to see a dead pig in my room. Just as I suspected, there was a disemboweled pig lying on my bed. Mandu was clearly horrified at the sight, but I was horrified at what the dead pig meant.

_ Pig Girl _

It was a message. Even though my friends claimed to accept me for who I was, and what I was doing, there were others in the burrow who did not accept me. Those people would kill Mandu, and they would try to kill me if I stayed.

I could defend myself if they attacked me, but I couldn’t guarantee that Mandu would be safe. As much as it pained me to admit, I couldn’t keep watch on her all of the time. If someone was really determined to have her killed, then I needed to be just as determined to keep her safe.

_ Pig Girl _

My mind raced as I thought of my options of where I could escape to. It would need to be someplace that Kipo could get to easily if she wanted to because I could never have Kipo completely absent from my life. It would need to be someplace safe where I could leave Mandu while I searched for food like I did before I met Kipo.

_ Pig Girl _

Mandu struggled in my arms as she seemed to be having a panic attack. I gently stroked her head in a futile attempt to get her to calm down. When that didn’t work, I walked out of my room into the hallway.

“Hush, Mandu, everything’s going to be alright,” she continued to squeal and struggle in my grip. Nothing that I did to try to calm her was working.

_ Pig Girl _

I walked to Kipo’s room holding the panicking pig, and I knocked on her door. It didn’t take long before she answered the door, and when she saw the state that Mandu was in, she allowed us to walk inside.

“Wolf, what happened?” I explained the situation to her as best as I could. I told her about the dead pig. I told her about the message written in blood, and how the scene must have traumatized Mandu.

Then, while I had her ear, I surprised myself when I broke down in front of her. I cried because I had experienced something like that before. A horrific event that forced me to leave a group where I thought that I belonged, where I thought that I was accepted, for my own safety.

“You don’t need to go. Yes, there are people who hate you, but there are people who love you too. People like me, and Benson, and Troy, and Dave. As long as we’re with you, we will try our best to protect you,” that wasn’t reassuring. If a person failed ninety-nine times to kill me, but if they succeeded once, then I would be dead, and the ninety-nine times they failed wouldn’t matter.

_ Pig Girl _

“What about Mandu? As much as this hurts to admit, I can’t protect her all of the time, and neither can you. That’s why I need to leave,” I pulled my wolf pelt over my head while still holding Mandu, then I turned my back on my friend. “Goodbye, thanks for everything.”

_ Pig Girl _

“Wait,” she grabbed my arm before I had a chance to walk away.” Please, Wolf, please stay. You don’t have to leave. We can get through this, we always get through things like this,” why did she have to be so convincing? Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

“That does sound nice,” I pulled away from her. “But, no, I’m leaving forever,” with those final words, I left Kipo and the burrow, behind. I trusted that wherever I decided to go with Mandu, Kipo would be able to find me.

_ Pig Girl _


	14. Chapter 14

Mandu was dead.

I went into the forest hoping, praying, that she would be safe. I thought that I could protect her, but I was wrong.

It was a wolf that killed her, ironically. Wolves seemed to be linked in some way to most of the worst days of my life. There had been so many bad days in my life, so much heartbreak, so much loneliness, and it seemed like I couldn't have just one good thing in my life to make it worthwhile.

What remained of my beloved Mandu was getting colder by the minute, but what really shocked me was how stiff she had become. It didn't feel like I was holding something that had ever been alive, it felt like I was holding a doll.

Mandu was dead.

"That's my kill, not yours!" The wolf sneered at me. "Give it to me!"

At that point, something snapped inside of me, and I lunged towards the wolf. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I put him into a very basic chokehold. His strength didn't matter because I knew how to keep his neck secured in my grip, and he had no idea how to break free.

"Uhh... Please... Mercy..." Mercy? The damn wolf was asking for mercy after it had killed the one creature in the world who made my dark life just a little bit brighter.

"How dare you ask for mercy after what you did?" I growled at the wolf right before I tightened my hold on him.

"You took away the light of my life, my greatest love, the only thing that gave my life any joy," I knew that at that point, he was past the point of being able to hear what I was saying to him. But, I didn't care, nobody acted rationally when they were mad, and all that I wanted to do was kill him.

He fell limp in my grip, but I never stopped choking him because I knew that he wasn't dead, he had just passed out.

I held him in my hold for quite a while, squeezing far tighter than I needed to because I was so angry. So many bad days in my life, so much stress, so many mutes and people who had hurt me in one way or the other.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, life would push me too far, and I would feel the need to react to it violently.

If Kipo, perfect little Kipo who never did anything wrong and had everything going for her, from a loving dad to cool mega-mute powers, were there she wouldn't have killed the wolf. She would have forgiven him and let him go free. Or maybe she would have saved Mandu's life.

But, I wasn't Kipo, I was just stupid little Wolf. Too stupid to realize that I had made the wrong choice, too immature to forgive the wolf for what he had done, and too weak to save Mandu.

I reached into the mouth of the wolf, and I popped out a tooth with surprisingly little effort. I guessed that I was stronger than I thought I was.

I pressed the tooth against my throat as I stared at Mandu's corpse in front of me. Maybe I didn't know what romance was, but it seemed kind of romantic in a weird way that the wolf would be responsible for both of our deaths.

"Mandu, when I see you in the afterlife, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had," with a quick motion, I slit my throat.

The world became foggy, and I could see the blood spurting from my neck onto the ground, soaking the pelt of the wolf beneath me. It was so difficult to keep my eyes open, so I didn't try. I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to claim me.

"Wolf!" I guessed that a part of me was still a bit in love with Kipo, because in my last moment alive, I thought that I heard her voice.


End file.
